Changes
by SummerBilson
Summary: Zukunft. Jess hat eine neue Freundin. Scheiß Summary, ich weiß.


Okay. Ich weiß. Ich hab gesagt "Keine GG-FFs mehr!". Und normalerweise stehe ich zu meinem Wort. Aber dann...dann kam die Inspiration. Beim O.C.-gucken. Und hier ist es, mein neues Baby, mein ein und alles.

Disclaimer:"Gilmore Girls" gehört seinen rechtmäßigen Besitzern.Zu den Darstellern habe ich auch keinen Kontakt und werde ich auch nie haben.  
Und doch... etwas gehört mir: Nämlich Ciara. Und die Idee zu dieser FF.

Anmerkungen:  
- Der Besuch von Jess in 6.08 hat nicht stattgefunden.

Kapitel 1 – Return

Die New Yorker Anwaltskanzlei Hargensen&Partner lag im Stock 33 eines riesigen Hochhauses in Downtown. Die Nachbarhäuser waren Versicherungen, andere Kanzleien und Agenturen jeglicher Art. In der Lobby des Hochhauses gab es eine Bar, ein kleines Restaurant und eine Rezeption. Alles war hier vom feinsten – die Sessel, die weißen Fliesen, die rotbraunen Wände, die Bilder. Die vergoldeten Aufzugtüren öffneten sich und heraus strömte eine Traube Anzugmenschen. Die letzte, die hinauskam, trug schwarze, kniehohe Stiefel, einen schwarzen Rock, einen weinroten Pullover und einen schwarzen Mantel. In der Hand hielt sie eine schwarze Handtasche. Ihre blonden Haare schwangen sich in großen Wellen bis zu ihren Schulterblättern und ihre blaugrauen Augen glitten von einer Person zur anderen. Dass er wie immer zu spät war, störte sie nicht im Geringsten. So hatte sie noch Zeit, sich um die Arbeit zu kümmern. Sie ging zur Rezeption und wartete geduldig, bis sie junge Frau hinter dem Tresen – ihr Name war Fran Donovan – fertig war, den Computer mit irgendwelchen Daten zu füttern. Fran drückte auf _Enter_ und wandte sich an ihre beste Freundin.

„Hey. Was kann ich für dich tun?"

Die Blondine strich eine Haarsträhne zurück und verschränkte die Arme auf dem Tresen. „Mr. Hargensen hat nicht vor, das Wochenende über im Haus zu sein. Du müsstest also verhindern, dass jemand da hoch geht. Und die Putzfrau mit dem schwachen Magen soll sein Büro meiden, er hat schon wieder diese Duftkerzen an und manchmal stinkt es noch immer nach Kotze."

„Arme Natalia", seufzte Fran „Ich hab noch nie gesehen, dass jemandem von Vanille schlecht wird. Übrigens, Ciara, du solltest mal einen Blick zu den Sesseln werfen. Jemand wartet auf dich."

Ciara drehte sich um und sah, wie ein junger Mann ihres Alters sie fixierte. Er hatte dunkelbraune Haare, braune Augen und trug Jeans, ein weißes T-Shirt und eine dunkelblaue Jeansjacke darüber. Ciara lächelte und ging auf ihn zu. Er erhob sich und begegnete ihr auf Hälfte des Weges.

„Du warst überpünktlich", stellte sie fest „Wir sind seit zweieinhalb Jahren zusammen und du bist das erste Mal früher da als ich."

Jess zuckte teilnahmslos mit den Schultern. „Im Restaurant war nichts mehr zutun."

„Du freust dich doch nicht etwa auf den Besuch bei deinem Onkel, oder?"

„Nope. Ich wollte dir eigentlich vorschlagen, dass wir nach Paris fliegen."

Ciara lachte, während sie sich in Bewegung setzten und das Gebäude verließen. „Ich liebe Paris. Aber so leicht bin ich nicht zu kriegen."

„Huh, und wieso sind wir dann zusammen?". Bevor sie antworten konnte, küsste Jess sie.

Stars Hollow war nicht mehr das gleiche, seit Rory Gilmore der kleinen Stadt endgültig den Rücken gekehrt hatte. Die ersten Wochen und Monaten nach ihrem Abschied hatte die ganze Stadt spekuliert, wo sie war. Mit wem sie dort war. Doch jetzt, anderthalb Jahre später, war dieses Thema nicht mal mehr bei Miss Patty aktuell und selbst Kirk fragte nicht mehr nach. Lorelai lebte in ihrem Haus zusammen mit Ehemann Luke und einer Kugel, die eigentlich ein Bauch war. Sie war im sieben Monat schwanger – und ihre Tochter, ihre ehemals beste Freundin, wusste nichts davon. Doch die Dinge hatten sich geändert. Lorelai dachte nicht oft darüber nach. Sie hatte andere Dinge zutun – sie musste sich auf die Geburt ihres Sohnes vorbereiten, nach dem koffeinhaltigen Kaffee suchen und Luke davon überzeugen, dass Grünzeug absolut nichts in ihrem Haus verloren hatte.

Lorelai saß am Küchentisch, eine leere Tasse vor sich, als Luke, das Telefon in der Hand, in die Küche kam.

Lorelai hob ihren Blick und sah ihn flehend an. „Luke…"

„Nein", knurrte ihr Mann und setzte sich neben sie.

„Lukey"

„Nenn mich nicht Lukey"

„Wie wär's mit Kaffee für deine wehrlose, schwangere Frau?"

„_Schwanger_. Du wirst keinen Kaffee trinken, wenn du schwanger bist, verstanden?"

Lorelai zog eine Schnute. „Bitte!"

„Wie wär's mit einem anderen Thema?", schlug Luke vor „Rate, wer angerufen hat."

„Oooh, ich weiß. Die Nationale Vereinigung von Kaffeetrinkern. Ich bin da Ehrenmitglied."

„Das glaube ich dir aufs Wort. Aber nein."

„Hmm…oooh, ich weiß. Die Vereinigten Schwangeren Kaffeetrinker"

„Nope."

„Vielleicht Kaffe Für Die Lorelai-Welt?"

„Jess."

Lorelai machte große Augen. „Jess? Dein Neffe Jess? Und so schrecklich dieser Gedanke auch ist, _mein _Neffe Jess?"

„Yap."

„Was will er? Geld für Drogen?"

„Er braucht meine Hilfe."

„Oh nein, Luke. Du gehst nicht mit ihm auf eine dieser Treffen, wo Sandra Bullock über ihre Gefühle redet und schlussendlich mit ihrer Schwester streitet."

„Hä?"

„Hallo? _28 Tage_? Der Film, den wir gestern gesehen haben"

„Oh."

„Man, du interessierst dich wohl sehr für unsere Filmabende."

„Du musst die Stadt verlassen."

„_Was_!"

„Fürs Wochenende. Sie kommen."

„Sie? Moment, reden wir von Jess oder von Liz und T.J? Denn wenn wir von letzterem reden, verbringe ich das Wochenende auf Martha's Vineyard mit meiner Mutter."

„Jess und Ciara."

„Sie sind noch zusammen?"

„Sie sind verlobt."

Lorelai blinzelte, zum ersten Mal in ihrem Leben sprachlos.

„Aber das dürfen wir nicht wissen. Sie will mich und dich kennen lernen und er hat mir gesagt, dass sie erst dann sagen will, dass sie verlobt sind. Und deswegen musst du gehen."

„Ich bin verwirrt. Und nicht darüber, dass eine Frau es mit Jess mehr als zwei Minuten aushält."

„Du und Jess, ihr versteht euch nicht. Und ich denke, er möchte nicht, dass du vor Ciara irgendwelche Kommentare machst über Rory."

„Aaah."

„Lore."

„Was?"

„Du bist wütend. Du ziehst das _a _länger als normal."

„Ich ziehe gar nichts."

„Doch, tust du."

„Na schön, ich _bin _wütend. Als ob ich irgendwie nachtragend sein könnte. Er wollte ja bloß mit ihr schlafen und dann mit ihr abhauen."

„Lore…das ist Schnee von gestern."

Lorelai verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust.

„Wie wär's, wenn du einfach zu Sookie gehst? Frauenwochenende."

Sie seufzte. „Ich lass mir was einfallen. Wenn du mir Kaffee gibst."

Ciara und Jess lebten in einem schicken, zweistöckigen Apartment in der Nähe des Central Parks. Im Erdgeschoss befand sich das Wohnzimmer, die Küche, ein Esszimmer, ein Badezimmer. Der erste Stock beherbergte das Schlafzimmer, ein Arbeitszimmer, eine weiteres Badezimmer und ein Gästezimmer.

Das Paar betrat das Foyer und Ciara ließ die Schlüssel in den dafür vorgesehen Korb auf einem Board fallen, während Jess nach links in die Küche ging und die Schränke öffnete und schloss, offensichtlich auf der Suche nach etwas. Ciara ging ins Wohnzimmer und schaltete den Fernseher an. Dann öffnete sie die Bar und schob die Flaschen darin hin und her.

„Wo ist der Rotwein?", rief sie, als ihre Suche vergebens blieb.

„Küche", kam es zurück.

„Bring ihn mit", bat Ciara und ließ sich auf die Couch fallen.

Jess kam aus der Küche, eine Flasche Rotwein in der Hand. Er stellte sie vor sie ab. „Trink nicht zu viel, sonst hast du morgen wieder Schwierigkeiten aufzustehen."

„Ja, Mom", neckte Ciara ihn und goss den Rotwein in zwei Gläser. Als er sich neben sie gesetzt hatte, fragte sie: „Erzähl mir über Stars Hollow."

„Da gibt's nicht viel zu erzählen. Du gehst zweimal um die Ecke und bist schon wieder da, wo du hergekommen bist."

Ciara lächelte und kuschelte sich in seinen Arm. „Ich bin glücklich. Wirklich glücklich, verstehst du?"

Jess nickte und küsste sie aufs Haar.

_Der nächste Tag, Mittagszeit, Stars Hollow_

Der Bus aus Hartford fuhr pünktlich um 12 Uhr 45 in Stars Hollow ein. Ciara und Jess verließen den Bus und Jess stellte fest, dass in Stars Hollow gerade Mittagspause war. Die meisten Einwohner waren auf den Straßen. Miss Patty unterrichtete gerade eine Gruppe Mädchen im Ballet. Als ihr Blick nach draußen fiel und sie das junge Paar sah, wurden ihre Augen groß.

Taylor, der gerade vor seinem Laden stand, zog zwei kleine Mädchen und ihre verwirrte Mutter in seinen Eisladen und verbarrikadierte die Tür.

„Man sieht hier nicht oft einen Bus, oder?", murmelte Ciara verblüfft.

Jess antwortete nicht. Er legte einen Arm um ihre Hüften und ging mit ihr zu Luke's.

Sein Onkel stand gerade hinter dem Tresen und servierte Kirk ein Erdnussbuttersandwich.

„Von Erdnussbutter krieg ich Pickel.", beschwerte sich Kirk.

„Iss und sei ruhig", knurrte Luke und sah auf. Als er seinen Neffen und dessen Verlobte sah, wurden seine Augen groß und ein Lächeln breitete sich auf seinen Lippen aus. Er ging um den Tresen herum und begrüßte die beiden. „Habt ihr gut hergefunden?"

„Der Busfahrer weiß wo er lang muss. Auch wenn dieses Kaff in keiner Landkarte verzeichnet ist, geschweige denn-", Jess wurde von Ciara unterbrochen.

„Stars Hollow scheint eine schöne Stadt zu sein. Klein…und…Vertraulich."

Luke lachte. „Vertraulich können Sie laut sagen."

„Ja, denn es ist vertraulich, wie man hier leben sein kann", knurrte Jess pessimistisch.

„Sie müssen starke Nerven haben, um ihn auszuhalten", fand Luke kopfschüttelnd.

Ciara lächelte. „Das ist wahr."

Erstmals bemerkte Luke, dass das Diner still geworden war. Babette fixierte den Diamanten an Ciaras Ringfinger, während sie eine SMS tippte.

Luke räusperte sich und alle sahen ihn an. „Uh…Jess kennt ihr ja. Und das ist Ciara."

„Cool", fand Morrey.

Es blieb weiterhin still.

„Wir, uh, wir bringen das Gepäck nach oben und gehen dann.". Jess räusperte sich und ging mit seiner Zukünftigen die Treppen in das Apartment hinauf.

Kaum das sie das Diner verlassen hatten, löste sich die Stille und die Gäste begannen miteinander zu tuscheln. Wenige Minuten später wurde es erneut ruhig, als Jess und Ciara wieder nach unten kamen. Die Einwohner Stars Hollows beobachteten die beiden Neuankömmlinge argwöhnisch, während sie das Diner verließen.

„Wo gehen wir hin?", fragte Ciara, als sie auf der Straße standen und strich ihre Haare hinters Ohr.

Jess überlegte kurz. „Zur Brücke."

„Zur Brücke?"

„Der einzig ruhige Ort in dieser gottverdammten Stadt"

Schweigend gingen sie in Richtung Brücke. Er hatte wieder den Arm um ihre Hüften gelegt. Diesmal zog er sie jedoch dichter an sich und seine Hand steckte in einer der Gesäßtaschen ihrer Jeans. Als sie Doose's passierten, blieb Ciara abrupt stehen.

„Ist das hier ein Supermarkt?"

Jess nickte.

„Können wir reingehen? Ich brauche…na ja…", sie gestikulierte wild mit ihren Händen herum „Es ist diese besondere Woche."

„Huh", machte Jess. Äußerlich war er teilnahmslos – innerlich war er glücklich. Wenn sie ihre Tage hatte, bedeutete dies, dass sie nicht schwanger war. Und eine Schwangerschaft war nicht auszuschließen gewesen. Gerade als sie in die Reihe mit den Hygieneartikeln einbogen, füllte eine vertraute Gestalt das gegenüberliegende Regal auf. „Huh"

Dean Forrester drehte sich blitzschnell um, zwei Packungen Monatsbinden in den erhobenen Händen. „Was machst du hier?", knurrte er.

„Mich fragen wie oft du schon Mitarbeiter des Monats geworden bist. Oder des Jahres. Nach dem wievielten Mal gab's ne Gehaltserhöhung?"

„Halt's Maul, Jess. Wenigstens hab ich einen Job."

„Und einen profitablen noch dazu."

„Du kannst das doch nicht mal buchstabieren."

„Okay, bevor ihr jetzt anfangt euch zu prügeln…", Ciara nahm Dean die Monatsbinden aus den Händen „Ich denke, bei mir sind die besser aufgehoben.". Ihr Handy klingelte. „Entschuldigt mich. Aber bringt euch nicht um.". Sie nahm den Anruf an und ging in eine ruhigere Ecke.

Dean sah den alten Rivalen hasserfüllt an. „Und was ist mit Rory?"

Jess fühlte sich, als hätte man ihm eine Ohrfeige verpasst. Er hatte mit allem gerechnet, aber nicht mit diesem Thema. Einem Thema, mit dem er schon längst abgeschlossen hatte. Dass er keine Ahnung hatte, was mit ihr passiert war, verschwieg er. „Was geht dich das an?"

„Lorelai hat sich Sorgen gemacht"

Bevor Jess antworten konnte, kam Ciara wieder. „Das Restaurant hat angerufen. Der Koch will schon wieder eine Gehaltserhöhung. Alex hat ihm erklärt, dass das nicht geht und jetzt streikt er."

Jess schüttelte den Kopf, nahm ihr das Handy ab und entfernte sich, um zu telefonieren.

Dean sah die junge Frau an, als wäre sie die Reinkarnation des Teufels.

„Beruhig dich, großer", seufzte sie und fuhr mit einer Hand durch ihre Haare „Macht keinen guten Eindruck bei der Wahl zum Lieblingsmitarbeiter."

In diesem Moment kam Jess zurück.

„Problem gelöst?", fragte Ciara.

„Ja. Kalte Küche und ein Arbeitsloser mehr."

Schweigen.

_Abend, Lukes Apartment_

Ciara und Jess standen vor dem Badezimmerspiegel. Sie war gerade dabei, sich zu schminken, er rasierte sich.

„Wo gehen wir eigentlich hin?", fragte Ciara, während sie in ihrem Schminktäschchen nach etwas suchte.

„Luke will mit uns Abendessen."

Ciara trug ihren Lippenstift auf und beobachtete ihren Zukünftigen im Spiegel. „Kann ich das was fragen?"

„Hmh."

„Wer ist Rory?"

Vor Schreck verrutschte Jess mit dem Rasierer und schnitt sich. „Was?"

„Du hast vorhin mit Dean über sie geredet. Oder er mit dir, keine Ahnung.". Vorsichtig tupfte sie mit einem Wattepad die kleine Schnittwunde ab.

Jess räusperte sich und rasierte weiter. „Wir waren mal zusammen. Bagboy kam damit nicht klar."

„Und wieso?"

„Er war davor mit ihr zusammen."

„Was ist aus ihr geworden?"

Jess zuckte mit den Schultern. „Sie ist nach Yale gegangen und hat angefangen, sich mit einem Verbindungstypen zu treffen. Keine Ahnung was jetzt mit ihr ist."

Ciara warf den Wattepad in einen Mülleimer und drehte sich dann zu ihm um. „Wieso habt ihr euch getrennt?"

„Wir passten nicht zusammen."

Für eine Weile herrschte Schweigen. Schließlich räusperte Ciara sich. „Ich, uh, ich ziehe mich um.". Sie lächelte und verließ das Bad.

Eine halbe Stunde später klingelte es an der Tür des Gilmorehauses. Ciara trug schwarze Stiefel, eine schwarze Hose und einen blauen Pullover mit Carmen-Ausschnitt. In der rechten Hand hielt sie ihre schwarze Handtasche. Jess trug Jeans und einen hellbraunen Pullover. Es dauerte einige Zeit, dann machte eine schwangere Lorelai auf.

„Ihr seid zu früh", meinte sie „Viel zu früh."

„Essen Sie mit uns?", fragte Ciara.

Luke kam aus dem Hintergrund. „Ihr seid zu früh. Viel zu früh."

„Ich gehe dann", beschloss Lorelai.

„Nein", widersprach Ciara „Sie müssen Lorelai sein, Lukes Frau. Es wäre schön, wenn Sie mit uns essen."

„Oh ja, die Erfüllung eines Traums", murmelte Jess und Ciara trat ihm auf dem Fuß.

Zehn Minuten später saßen Lorelai, Ciara und Jess im Wohnzimmer, während Luke in der Küche werkelte. Die Konversation ging schleppend voran und keiner fühlte sich so wirklich wohl. Schließlich entschuldigte sich Ciara und ging auf die Toilette.

„Und, uh, du hast ein Restaurant?", meinte Lorelai. „Wie kam es dazu?"

„Ich hab als Aushilfskoch angefangen und mich hochgearbeitet. Und jetzt bin ich Manager."

„Gut. Klasse.".

Stille.

Wieder war es Lorelai, die das Schweigen brach: „Jess, ich denke jetzt anders als früher."

„Huh."

„Ja, ich denke und ich werde mich für diesen Satz umbringen, aber ich denke, dass einiges anders gelaufen wäre. Wenn Rory mit dir gegangen wäre."

Jess war ehrlich überrascht. „Wirklich."

„Ja. Ich denke, sie wäre nicht…wo sie jetzt ist. Bei…diesem Kerl."

„Logan."

Lorelai nickte. „Logan.". Sie schnaubte. „Sie hat nicht mal zu Ende studiert, weißt du. Sie sind nach Vegas abgehauen. _Vegas_! Mein Baby in Vegas.". Es war ihr anzusehen, dass es sie noch immer mitnahm. Doch Lorelai Gilmore-Danes war eine starke Frau und gab sich nicht die Blöße, vor Jess in Tränen auszubrechen. Sie atmete tief durch und beruhigte sich.

Ciara kam zurück und setzte sich neben Jess. „Mrs. Danes, Sie haben ein wunderschönes Haus."

„Danke. Und, uh, wo arbeiten Sie?"

„Ich bin Anwaltsgehilfin in einer New Yorker Kanzlei."

Luke kam aus der Küche. „Ich bin fertig."

Die drei erhoben sich und gingen in die Küche.

Lorelais Augen wurden groß. „Hamburger? Du machst _Hamburger?"_

„Du magst Hamburger."

„Doch nicht wenn Gäste da sind."

„Es sind nur Jess und Ciara. Nicht die Queen. Oder Bono."

„Bono?", wiederholte Jess „Du kennst Bono?"

„Er hat ein T-Shirt von U2", behauptete Lorelai im Verschwörer-Ton „Direkt neben seinem Star-Trek-Shirt."

Ein fieses Grinsen breitete sich auf Jess' Lippen aus. „Star Trek? Mein Onkel ist ein Trekkie?"

„Bin ich nicht!", verteidigte sich Luke „Wir sollten essen."

„Mein Onkel ist ein Trekkie."

„Ich bin kein Trekkie. Und ich war auch nie einer.

Die Gruppe setzte sich an den Tisch und begann zu essen.

„Übrigens, Emily hat angerufen", informierte Luke seine Frau „Sie will Morgen mit dir essen."

„Nur über meine Leiche.", meinte Lorelai „Ich werde morgen ganz sicher nicht mit Emily Gilmore essen."

„Emily Gilmore?", wiederholte Ciara „Das heißt, Sie sind Lorelai Gilmore?"

Lorelai nickte. „Yap."

Ciara lächelte. „Ich kenne Emily Gilmore."

Jess verschluckte sich und wäre am liebsten gestorben.

„Emily und meine Großmutter sind beide bei der DAR. Sie müssen meine Mutter kennen. Christine Cooper."

Lorelai nickte. „Natürlich kenne ich Chris! Wir waren in einer Klasse und unsere Mütter wollten uns immer anfreunden. Ich wusste gar nicht, das Chris eine Tochter hatte."

„Das ist der Grund, wieso sie von der Schule geflogen ist."

„Ja, mich wollten sie damals auch rausschmeißen. Aber dann war der Rektor bei uns und meine Mutter hat ihm eine Heidenangst gemacht. Der Arme hat sich nicht mal mehr getraut, sie anzusehen."

Luke war bleich geworden. Der Abend durfte nicht mit Anekdoten gefüllt werden. Schon gar nicht, wenn diese Anekdoten zu Rory führten. Normalerweise wäre es ihm egal gewesen, aber er mochte Ciara und er wusste, dass Jess sie auch mochte. Außerdem hatte sich sein Neffe geändert. „Ich war gestern angeln."

Jess verstand das Ablenkungsmanöver seines Onkels sofort. „Was gefangen?"

„Nein, leider nicht. Falscher Köder."

„Ja, daran liegt's meistens."

Jess und Ciara kehrten zwei Stunden später in Lukes Apartment zurück. Ciara ließ sich auf die Couch fallen und legte den Kopf in den Nacken.

„Ich weiß es", sagte sie schließlich.

Jess, der gerade in seinen Jackentaschen nach etwas suchte, warf ihr einen kurzen Blick zu. „Was?"

„Das Rory Lorelais Tochter ist."

Er hielt inne und sah sie an. „Huh."

„Und es ist mir egal."

Jess zog eine Packung Zigaretten hervor, öffnete das Fenster und zündete eine Zigarette an.

„Was ist mir dir los?"

„Was soll sein?"

„Du bist so verändert seit wir hier sind. So wie damals, als wir uns kennen gelernt haben. Entweder kommst du mit 27 bereits in die Midlifecrisis oder es hängt mit Stars Hollow zusammen."

„Hab keine guten Erinnerungen an diese Stadt."

„Das ist mir auch aufgefallen. Wenn du darüber reden willst, ich bin hier. Wenn nicht mach bald das Fenster zu, es ist kalt.". Ciara gähnte und legte ihre Füße hoch. Sie wusste, dass Jess nicht mit ihr reden wollte. Er hatte allein mit seinen Dämonen zu kämpfen und sie war bereit, ihm dabei zur Seite zu stehen, wenn er sie brauchte.


End file.
